cosmic_tempusfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
[http://cosmic-tempus.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Tempus_Wiki Home Page (Click)] Classes Here you can find information on the classes of Cosmic Tempus. Classes are small sets of abilities you can use to help you in combat against monsters or players. The 4 default classes are Pyromancer, Warrior, Cleric and Ranger, you can unlock more classes through quests or great achievements, such as killing a powerful boss. If you want to pick a class, type the following command: /class profess nameofclass To use a class's abilities, bind them to items and then right click with them. To bind an ability, type the following command: /class bind skillname Some abilities require that you hold a specific item or weapon to use it, for example, a cleric can only cast judgement if it is bound to a sword, and a warrior can only cast bladestorm if it is bound to an axe or a sword. Some other abilities are just passive, meaning you don't have to use them for them to work, for example, a warrior's dualwield ability automatically applies the bonuses depending on the weapon that is in your offhand. Abilities are automatically unlocked and grow in power as you level the class, first abilities are available as soon as you start the class, your second ability is unlocked at level 4, third unlocked at level 8 and 4th unlocked at level 12. By the time you reach level 20, all your abilities will be as powerful as they can be and you will not level any further. Commands: * options: This will show you a list of available classes to choose from! Onl Pyromancer, Warrior, Cleric and Ranger are available to choose by default, other classes may be in this list but until you unlock them, you will not be able to choose them. * profess CLASSNAME: This command will choose a the specified class, assuming you are not already in a class, if you are, read through the rest of the commands. * reset confirm: Resets your class entirely, you CANNOT get your levels back, if you do this, the next class you choose will start at level 1. After resetting your class, you are free to choose a new class. * bind SKILLNAME: Binds a skill to an item, some skills may require a certain type of weapon to work, binding that ability to that item would be best. To find out what skills your class has, see below! You unlock your abilities inn order from 1 to 4, and unlock them at these levels, 1 / 4 / 8 / 12. * acc 1, 2 or 3: Swaps to the selected account number (you are on account 1 by default). Swapping to a new account starts with no class, and you can select a new class for that account and level up, you can swap between 3 different accounts, each keeping the level of the class you have chosen for that account! * skill: Opens your skill GUI menu to show all of the skills your class has to offer, each skill will show a short description about itself, with additional information such as how much mana it uses, and how long of a cooldown the skill has. Pyromancer # Fireball (Magical projectile that deals minor damage) # Warp (Teleport forward quite a few blocks) # Flamepulse (Release a nova that knocks entities back and causes them to be unable to move) # Apocalypse (Unleash a pulsating nova effect at the target location that deals damage to entities 5 times) # Flameskin (You are immune to all forms of fire and lava damage) # Pyroblast (Slow moving projectile that deals a large amount of damage) # Ignite (Fireball and Pyroblast apply a short damage over time effect to the target) Warrior # Dualwield (Wielding a sword in your offhand increases your damage slightly, depending on the type of sword iron, diamond etc and depending on your level. Wielding an axe in your offhand gives up to a decent chance to heal you for half a heart when you deal damage, this too is dependant on the type of axe, and level) # Leap (Leap forward quite a few blocks) # Rage (Taking and dealing damage generates rage, when at or above 50 rage, gain increased strength) # Bladestorm (Requires a sword or axe in main hand. Spin your weapons around, dealing damage per second for 5 seconds to all nearby entities) # Pull (Pull the target closer) # Shieldmastery (While wielding a shield in offhand, gain 10% damage reduction and force nearby mobs to attack you) # Whirlwind (When you reach 100 rage, release a partial bladestorm) Cleric # Judgement (Requires a sword in main hand. Requires close range. Strike the target dealing minor damage and applying weakness) # Prayer (Heal self and remove most negative effects) # Heal (Requires close range. Heal the target) # Exorcism (Afflict the target with a stun and blindness for 2 seconds. Also cause the target to take minor damage per second for 5 seconds) # Protection (Heal also applies resistance 1 to the target for 3 sec) # Restoration (Heal also applies a regeneration effect to the target for 3 sec) # Smite (Call down a bolt of lightning to strike the target for a large amount of damage) Ranger # Multishot (Requires a bow in main hand. Arrow shots have a 50% chance to shoot another arrow. If you cast this ability you gain 16 arrows) # Acrobatics (Sneaking gives a very brief jump boost, and a long duration speed boost. You are also immune to fall damage) # Volley (Fire off a multitude of arrows at once) # Companion (Summons a Leopard ally for 30 seconds to fight for you. Mobs killed by your pet will not award class xpis a bug, can't fix it right now) # Relentless (Multishot has a secondary 50% chance to fire) # Trickshot (Volley has a 25% chance to automatically fire) # Barrage (Fire a barrage of arrows one after another at the target) Reaper This class is from the halloween event, If you are within 75 blocks of Elress Hallow when she dies, you will obtain this class permanently. # Reap (Kills generate a soul. Attacks have a 25% chance to generate a soul. Wielding a hoescythe will cause attacks to deal minor damage that ignores armour, and have an extra 25% chance to generate a soul. You can cast this ability to toggle it on or off, when toggled on, each attack will consume a soul if available, and heal you) # Deathcoil (Projectile that causes the target to take damage for 8 seconds. During this time any healing the target receives will turn into damage) # Spectral (15% chance to taking damage to become spectral for 3 seconds, taking reduced damage. This is complete immunity to damage at maximum rank) # Revenants (Cast to toggle on and off. When toggled on, attacks have a chance to summon a skeletal minion to fight for you for 8 seconds. Mobs killed by your pet will not award class xpis a bug, can't fix it right now) # Dread (When you die you release a wave of damage to all nearby entities dealing a large amount of damage) # Ethereal (When below 30% health you have a higher chance to trigger spectral) # Plague (Revenants has a secondary chance to summon a zombie revenant for 8 seconds) Zephyr This class is awarded to those who win 1st or 2nd place in PvP Tournaments. # Slicewind (Unleash a rapid projectile that deals minor damage to the target) # Levitate (Take no fall damage. This ability can be cast to toggle it on or off. If it is toggled on, sneaking will cause you to levitate while sneaking) # Suffocate (Cause the target to fly up into the air, then take damage which ignores armour, and fall) # Empower (Gain 50% more ability damage for 10 seconds) # Echo (Slicewind has a chance to fire twice) # Gust (Knock all targets in front of you away and cause them to levitate briefly) # Aeroblast (Pull all nearby entities closer, then deal a large amount of damage and knock them all in the direction you are facing)